gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Game of Thrones was announced by HBO on 21 April 2016. The season consists of ten episodes. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss returned as executive producers and showrunners. Like the sixth season, Season 7 is based on an outline of the two final, presently-unpublished novels in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Filming commenced in the second half of 2016 for an April 30, 2017 release. Plot After almost a decade-long summer, Westeros now braces itself for an equally-harsh winter, in more ways than one. In King's Landing, Cersei Lannister has finally seized the absolute power she long craved. In one swift move, she has eliminated nearly all of her enemies, rivals and obstructions, including Queen Margaery Tyrell, Lord Mace Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, her uncle Kevan, Grand Maester Pycelle, the High Sparrow and the entirety of the Faith Militant, by destroying the Great Sept of Baelor using large amounts of wildfire. Her three children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are all dead, Tommen having taken his own life shortly after the Sept's destruction, and thus Cersei has crowned herself the undisputed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, with Qyburn as her Hand and the undead knight Ser Gregor Clegane at her side. After years of serving as the power behind the throne, House Lannister has now become the new royal house. However, Cersei is still haunted by the prophecy she was told about during her childhood, which claimed that the deaths of her children would only predate her own at the hands of a younger and more beautiful queen, making her all the more determined to crush her enemies once and for all. Despite Cersei's rise to power, the seemingly endless War of the Five Kings continues to ravage the country. In the Riverlands, the last bastion of King Robb Stark's independent Northern/Riverland Kingdom, Riverrun, has fallen to House Lannister and House Frey, led by Ser Jaime Lannister. Robb's great-uncle, Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully, is dead, having chosen to fight to the death rather than surrender Riverrun, a move that was made possible by his own nephew, Edmure Tully, who ordered the Tully garrison to stand down for the sake of his wife and unborn child. Despite the victory of House Frey, Lord Walder Frey is also dead, having been murdered by Arya Stark for his role in the Red Wedding, leaving the rule of the Riverlands in unknown hands. Also, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane has survived his brutal fight with Brienne of Tarth and attempted to build a new, humble life, but has been dragged back into conflict by the Brotherhood Without Banners, who intend to head North to fight in the war that is coming. Brienne and her squire, Podrick Payne, were only barely able to escape the fall of Riverrun, following their failed attempt to recruit the Blackfish to their cause. On the Iron Islands, King Balon Greyjoy is dead, having been murdered by his psychopathic brother, Euron Greyjoy. Balon's son, Theon, who returned to the Iron Islands after helping Sansa Stark escape from Ramsay Bolton, endorsed his elder sister, Yara, as their father's successor at the subsequent Kingsmoot, but Euron has usurped the Salt Throne with the promise of an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen across the Narrow Sea to help him conquer the Seven Kingdoms. In desperation, Theon and Yara have stolen most of Euron's fleet and sought out Daenerys's help first, and secured an alliance between House Targaryen and House Greyjoy to help Daenerys retake the Iron Throne and execute Euron for his crimes. Euron, however, has ordered the construction of an even bigger fleet to destroy all who may stand in his way. Also aiding the Targaryens are the Tyrells the Dornish. In Dorne, Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes have staged a coup and murdered Prince Doran Martell and his heir, Trystane, and taken control of Dorne in retaliation for Doran failing to avenge his dead brother, Oberyn, on the basis that he was killed by Gregor Clegane in a lawful trial by combat. With Cersei declaring war against the Martells for the murder of Myrcella, Ellaria has turned to Daenerys and her loyalists to bring the Lannisters down. Lady Olenna Tyrell, in response to the deaths of her son, grandson and granddaughter, has also declared for Daenerys, through a meeting with Varys, facilitated by Ellaria. Most of the strife in the Seven Kingdoms, however, lies at the North. At Winterfell, Roose Bolton is dead, having been murdered by his own son, Ramsay, along with his wife and newborn child, leaving Ramsay as the new Warden of the North and enabling him to solidify alliances with House Karstark and House Umber, with Rickon Stark as a hostage. At the Wall, following a horrific mutiny, the deceased Lord Commander Jon Snow has been revived by the Red Priestess Melisandre, while Sansa Stark has escaped from Winterfell and Ramsay, to seek shelter with Jon. Having resigned his post in the Night's Watch, Jon has built an army to retake Winterfell from Ramsay, aided by Ser Davos Seaworth, Tormund and Lady Lyanna Mormont, and though they have achieved victory and destroyed House Bolton thanks to the Knights of the Vale, courtesy of Lord Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, House Stark's future is left in a questionable position. With Robb and Rickon dead and Bran believed dead as well, the Northern Lords have turned to Jon and named him the new King in the North, while Sansa has rejected Littlefinger's proposal to help him take the Iron Throne and serve as his queen. Given that Littlefinger was instrumental in the outbreak of the war by conspiring with Lysa Arryn to murder Jon Arryn and pit the Starks and Lannisters against each other to throw Westeros into complete chaos, and one of Littlefinger's initial goals was to become the new Warden of the North, Jon's ascension to King in the North is now a major obstacle in Littlefinger's master plan, setting the stage for a looming conflict between Jon and Littlefinger. Melisandre, meanwhile, has been dismissed from Jon's service following the discovery of her role in Shireen Baratheon's death, stripping Jon of easily one of his most valuable advisors, and is now heading to locations unknown. In the Reach, despite having to brave various obstacles, Samwell Tarly and his surrogate family, Gilly and her son, have finally reached the Citadel in Oldtown, where Sam intends to train as a maester to gain some insight into the White Walkers and how to defeat them. In Braavos, though Arya Stark has regained her sight and favor with the Faceless Men, her code of honor has put her at odds with the guild, causing her to botch an assassination attempt on an innocent target. Despite almost being killed, Arya has escaped Braavos with her life and returned to Westeros, beginning her vengeance for her family by murdering Walder Frey and his sons, Lame Lothar and Black Walder, for orchestrating the Red Wedding that claimed the lives of her brother and mother. Arya, now possessing some of the Faceless Men's unusual techniques, sets about crossing off more names on her list of vengeance. Across the Narrow Sea, after having finally defeated the Slave Masters and the Sons of the Harpy and acquired an army made from the Dothraki, the Unsullied, House Greyjoy, House Tyrell, and Dorne, Queen Daenerys Targaryen has finally set sail for Westeros, with Tyrion Lannister at her side as her Hand of the Queen, though at the cost of two of her advisors: Jorah Mormont, whom Daenerys has sent to find a cure for his spreading greyscale infection, and Daario Naharis, her lover whom Daenerys has ordered to stay behind with the Second Sons on Tyrion's advice so that she may pursue a marriage alliance to aid her in her campaign. The Mother of Dragons now prepares herself for a clash of queens unlike anything Westeros has ever seen. Unknown to Daenerys, however, there is somebody across the Narrow Sea who may very well have a stronger claim than her to the Targaryen monarchy, setting the stage for either a strong allegiance or another civil war within House Targaryen. Beyond the Wall, Bran Stark has been training in his powers in greensight under the tutelage of the Three-eyed raven and learned some devastating secrets, such as origin of the White Walkers and the true parentage of his half-brother, Jon Snow: he is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, which would make him the nephew and a rival claimant to Daenerys Targaryen for the Iron Throne. Following an attack which claims the lives of the Three-eyed raven, Hodor and the last of the Children of the Forest, Bran and Meera Reed have been rescued by Bran's undead uncle, Benjen Stark, and taken back to the Wall to prepare for the arrival of the Night King, who at all costs must be defeated before Westeros can dream of another spring. Adaptation TBA Production Filming El Punt Avui reports that Season 7 will not return to Girona for filming. However, Fresco Films has been scouting Spain for several locations containing "castles." There have also been reports of a significant number of battles taking place in and near these castles. Cast Starring cast * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Selected guest starring cast * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (3 episodes) * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (7 episodes) * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully (2 episodes) * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand (3 episodes) * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand (3 episodes) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand (3 episodes) * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion (5 episodes) * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly (1 episode) * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr (5 episodes) Crew Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R. R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * Bryan Cogman: supervising producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1, 2, 9 and 10 * Dave Hill: episodes 3, 4 and 5 * Bryan Cogman: episodes 6, 7 and 8 Directors * Alan Taylor: episodes 1 and 2 * Neil Marshall: episodes 3 and 4 * David Nutter: episodes 5 and 6 * Alik Sakharov: episodes 7 and 8 * Miguel Sapochnik: episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Media release TBA Deleted scenes TBA Awards TBA Image gallery Posters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7